


Love trumps hate, or doesn't it?

by lita



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate scene for Codpiece Topology while Penny tried to explain why love trumps hate to Sheldon. Written for LJ Fiction Friday/Smutty Saturday challenge in Season 2. More of a friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love trumps hate, or doesn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BBT and the characters.
> 
> Note: An alternate scene for Codpiece Topology. Written for LJ Fiction Friday/Smutty Saturday challenge. Reviews and feedbacks are welcome. Unbetaed so if you notice any error, please let me know as well.

"But why am I doing all the giving here? If Leonard is truly my friend, why can't he support me and my hatred of Leslie Winkle?""

"Because love trumps hate, Sheldon"

Sheldon huffed, "Now you're making stuff up".

"No, Sheldon. I'm not. Have you heard about 'Loves make the world goes round'?"

"That question is ambiguous, Penny. Are you referring to the song written by Bob Merril in 1961 or the myth that the world goes round because of love? I have heard the former one but the second premise is just prosperous and still ambiguous. Are you referring what makes the earth goes around the Sun or what makes the earth spins so we have day and night? If you refer to the Earth rotating around the Sun, it is because of the sun. It tries to pull the earth towards its center. The Earth goes around the sun because just as much as the sun pulls on the earth, the earth tries to run away in a straight line. An elliptical orbit results. The earth spins on its axis because as the earth formed, the material was caught in the earth's gravitational field; which made it orbit the earth. As this material crashed into the forming planet, the momentum of this motion is conserved as the rotation of the planet. I think that actually answers two of those questions"

Penny felt a migraine was forming at her left temple, she didn't understand what Sheldon said except for the song part. She was actually surprised that Sheldon knew the song. She was thinking of asking how he had heard of it but she didn't need another 5 minutes lecture. She just needed to have a quick shower for her date. It had been a long day.

She sat down next to Sheldon at the staircase, took of her shoes, and rest her head at Sheldon's shoulder, she was surprised that her head actually fitted well at his shoulder. Gosh, must be a really long day at work.

"What're you doing? I gave you no permission to rest your head on my shoulder. I thought you were trying to explain why love trumps hate."

"I'm tired, Sheldon. It's a non-optional social convention that a friend must lend his/her shoulder when another friend is tired. Besides, I'm trying to give you a practical lesson for you to ponder."

"What practical lesson? You know I prefer theoretical than applied physics. After all with my intellect I can contribute more to science and let lesser minds do the experiments ..."

He stopped in his track as Penny gently hugged him and pet his cheek. He could smell a faint hint of vanilla and jasmine perfume mixed with the smell of the food of Cheese Cake Factory.

He still persisted, "What have hugging and petting me to do with your explanation?"

"I just want to reiterate my point. Do you actually feel better after my hug?"

"Surprisingly, it does. Since I have limited data on human interaction, I must research more into the cause."

Penny got up, picked up her shoes, and walked upstairs.

"Yeah, you do that. At least it shows that our friendship, which is a kind of love, makes you feel better. It removes your previous feeling of hatred." With that she disappeared at the corner of the stairs.

Sheldon hardly agreed with people about non-science matters. Actually he often disagreed about science with some silly scientists like Dr. Gaubblehausser as well. However, he agreed that somehow love can trump hate although the hate and love for him applied to two different women. He really needed to research more into this matter.


End file.
